Um outro ponto de vista
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Como seria se Roserade antes, Roselia , o principal pokémon de Drew, pudesse nos contar como ele vê certas atitudes de seu mestre? É o que vamos descobrir agora. DAML, ContestShipping. Eu realmente me empolgo com eles XD


_Uma fic contada por um pokémon... alguém me interna XD_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon pertence ao tio Satoshi e à Nintendo. E talvez meus netos assistam o final do anime XD

* * *

Olá, aqui quem fala é a Roserade.

Vocês não sabem quem eu sou?

Ah, desculpem. Eu era a Roselia... eu evoluí há alguns anos atrás. Ah, se lembraram? Realmente, vocês ficaram um pouco sem notícias de nós. De mim e do meu mestre, Drew.

Estamos muito bem aqui em Slateport. Drew está com dezoito anos, mas ainda não perdeu a mania de mexer no cabelo, como se quisesse arrumar algo que não está desarrumado. Um novo Grande Festival está prestes a começar e ele está um pouco agitado.

Mas eu acho que não seja esse o motivo da agitação dele. Só que para vocês entenderem melhor, eu preciso começar bem no início de tudo, quando nos conhecemos.

Eu fui o primeiro pokémon que meu mestre capturou, quando ele tinha 10 anos de idade, em LaRousse. Até hoje me lembro da sua felicidade ao me chamar pela primeira vez da pokébola. Eu não queria ser capturada, mas acabei contagiada pela alegria dele.

Ele resolveu ser um coordenador ao invés de um treinador e logo estávamos participando do nosso primeiro concurso. Drew sempre foi muito confiante e talvez por isso tenha perdido para Solidad na grande final.

Naquele dia, eu e ele ficamos muito abalados. Foi a primeira e única vez que o vi chorando. Desde aquele dia, ele se tornou mais sério, talvez até um pouco duro demais. E passamos a treinar com cada vez mais afinco.

Depois chegaram Trapinch – que hoje é um belo Flygon – Masquerain, Absol e Butterfree. Mas, modéstia à parte, eu sempre fui o Pokémon preferido do meu mestre, tanto que, muitas vezes, ele me deixava fora da pokébola.

E numa dessas vezes que eu estava andando ao seu lado, aqui mesmo em Slateport, ele me pediu que eu lhe desse uma rosa. Bem, nada estranho, Roselias sabem produzir rosas, é a nossa especialidade. Mas ele nunca havia me pedido uma coisa dessas fora de um treino ou de uma apresentação.

Dei-lhe a rosa e ele se dirigiu à sala que os coordenadores usam para se concentrar antes e depois de suas apresentações. Vi pela fresta da porta que ele a estava entregando a uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e com um lenço vermelho na cabeça. Eu já a havia visto, mas achava que era mais uma das rivais de Drew, ou talvez uma de suas incontáveis fãs.

Ele disse que a rosa era para a Beautifly dela. Não entendi nada e resolvi ficar com essa dúvida para mim... mas em outro dia, ele pediu mais uma rosa, fora do contexto normal.

Aquilo estava ficando curiosamente... estranho. E meu mestre deu à menina de lenço vermelho novamente a mesma desculpa da Beautifly. Não que o pokémon borboleta não merecesse, mas...

Em Fallabor... adivinhem? Sim, outra rosa! E meu mestre pareceu perceber que eu estava com uma expressão interrogativa, pois me perguntou o que havia acontecido. Disse a ele que "nada" e acho que ele entendeu, pois foi novamente na direção da garota de lenço vermelho, May. É, a essa altura eu já havia aprendido o nome dela, afinal meu mestre sempre deixava escapar algum comentário sobre ela...

Depois disso, passamos um bom tempo sem esbarrar com May e ele, sem me pedir mais rosas. Comecei a dar voltas na minha pequena cabeça, pensando no porque dele dar rosas a ela e bem... SÓ para ela. Drew sempre foi muito popular com as garotas, mas nunca deu a elas muitas esperanças. Quanto menos rosas. E ele sempre frisava o fato deles serem rivais. Mas não fazia muito sentido ele presenteá-la com uma rosa caso fosse uma rival... não?

Fomos descansar na ilha Crisântemo, enquanto eu ainda pensava em tudo isso. E por ironia do destino, May estava lá, já que haveria um concurso na ilha. Ela levou uma amiga para apresentar ao meu mestre, Brianna se não me engano. Ela era uma super-fã dele e havia entrado em contato com May usando uma rosa. Quando elas explicaram a história, May disse que havia pensado que a rosa era do meu mestre. Bem, ela usou a lógica... mas Drew não concordou com essa lógica. O que fez com que May o chamasse de "Senhor Rosa".

Nunca vou me esquecer da cara que meu mestre fez; eu jamais o havia visto tão sem-graça! Tanto que não agüentei e ri... ele me repreendeu e tudo o que pude responder foi... "entendi".

Eu realmente estava começando a entender o que se passava ali. Rivais... sei.

Ainda fiz mais duas rosas. Uma aqui mesmo em Slateport, também antes de um Grande Festival. Não precisei ver para saber que era para May. Até porque depois meu mestre comentou que ela arrancou a rosa com tanta violência da mão dele que quase a despetalou inteira... "Ela quase destruiu o seu trabalho", ele me disse.

E a quinta e última rosa foi após o Grande Festival de Kanto, durante a festa de encerramento. Achei curioso quando Drew me pediu, pois não vi May por perto. Vi apenas Solidad... será que meu mestre havia resolvido homenagear a nossa primeira grande rival?

Tive minha resposta bem depois, quando já estávamos fora da festa. Drew comentou comigo que achava que May não viria falar com ele, pois ele havia deixado a rosa para ser entregue por Solidad à ela. Mas para surpresa dele, May foi ao seu encontro, esbaforida, na saída da festa. Ele sorriu após me contar isso.

A essa altura, eu já tinha total certeza do que se passava. Será que meu mestre também?

Porém, depois disso, Drew nunca mais me pediu rosas. Logo concluí que ele havia perdido o contato com May. O que não era verdade, já que algumas vezes eu o via escrevendo postais para ela. E de vez em quando nos encontrávamos em certos festivais.

Só que hoje eu ouvi novamente aquele pedido. Um rosa.

Mas não uma rosa comum, ele me disse. "Precisa ser a maior e mais perfeita rosa que você conseguir fazer, Roserade". Olhei-o interrogativo, mas ele não me disse mais nada. Me concentrei e produzi uma linda e enorme rosa vermelha, ao estilo das rosas colombianas.

Drew a pegou nas mãos; "Perfeita", ele sussurrou e sorriu como raramente acontecia. Modéstia à parte novamente, era realmente uma linda rosa, a melhor que eu já havia feito.

E desde o momento que eu comecei a contar-lhes essa história, ele está andando de um lado a outro do quarto do hotel que estamos, com a rosa nas mãos, agitado. Acho que daqui a pouco ele vai abrir um buraco no chão.

Estou tentando entender o porquê de ele estar tão inquieto. Nunca o vi assim com uma das minhas rosas na mão. Todas as outras cinco vezes ele agiu tão normalmente e...

Acaba de me ocorrer algo que me incomodou. Talvez o motivo da inquietação seja que a rosa não é mais para ela. Talvez essa vá ser a primeira rosa de alguma outra garota... Sinceramente, não gosto dessa idéia. Não depois de eu ter feito cinco rosas para...

Opa, ele está caminhando decidido até a mesa. Droga, não consigo ver o que ele pegou em cima dela, mas... parece que é algo brilhante.

Um... anel? E ele o colocou dentro da rosa!

Ele está se encaminhando para a porta. Mas antes de sair, disse-me: "me deseje sorte". Respondo-lhe "boa sorte", que eu creio que ele tenha entendido, pois Drew deixou o quarto sorrindo, feliz, como poucas vezes eu o havia visto.

Estava explicada tamanha agitação. E agora eu estou aliviada e feliz também. Afinal, agora eu tenho total certeza de que não havia entendido errado o real motivo de todas as rosas, desde aquela primeira que ele me pediu aqui mesmo em Slateport, há seis anos atrás.

Aquela não seria a primeira rosa de nenhuma outra garota.

Mas sim, a sexta rosa de May. E com certeza, a mais especial de todas.

* * *

Deixem um comentário e façam uma ficwritter feliz =D

Beijos

Hakeru-chan


End file.
